Avec lui
by Kilkla
Summary: "Il s'était brûlé les ailes à force de trop jouer avec le feu. Il aurait tellement du le refréner, l'étouffer puis le faire disparaître. Mais non. Il avait seulement était capable de l'attiser, puis l'aggraver et finalement, il s'était brûlé." Couple : Shino x Kiba


_Hellow :3 Ceci est ma première histoire sur ce site alors autant dire que je galère à mort pour la poster x) C'est un court trèèèèès court même OS sur un couple dont je suis devenu complètement fan : le Shino x Kiba !_

_Brefouille, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Enjoy, et bonne lecture ! :3_

_Edit : l'histoire vient d'être corrigé après avoir été lu par ma béta et amie !_

_Crédits : Les personnages présents ici appartiennent à leur auteur, soit Masashi Kishimoto. Et heureusement, parce que vu comment je gagatise ce couple, je pense qu'ils auraient finit ensemble xD_

* * *

_OS Shino x Kiba_

_Avec lui..._

« **Ce n'était pas un mensonge.** »

L'air frais les enveloppait, le jour avait laissé place à la nuit et les milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient dans le néant le rendait triste. Il aurait voulu se dissoudre dans ce vide, au lieu d'être là face à lui. Son cœur battait douloureusement, et ses sentiments avaient eut raison de lui depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il se plongea dans les pupilles ambré découvertes de toutes barrières, et y chercha quelque chose -lui même ignorait ce qu'il cherchait dans son regard. Peut être un espoir infime que se soit partagé. Un espoir, une faible lueur, n'importe quoi !

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le haïsse. Pas de la haine, son cœur ne le supporterait pas.

« **Shino, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je t'...**

**_ Tais toi ! Tais toi, Kiba...** »

Il aurait tellement aimé vomir son cœur, noyer ses sentiments. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il était mort le jour ou il l'avait aimé.

Secouant négativement la tête, comme pour chasser tout ce qui l'assaillait. Ce tout de trop. Ces sensations n'étaient pas belles, ni magnifiques. Elles étaient horribles et douloureuses.

Et, puissantes ou non, elles le détruisaient. Il s'était brûlé les ailes à force de trop jouer avec le feu. Il aurait tellement du le refréner, l'étouffer puis le faire disparaître. Mais non. Il avait seulement était capable de l'attiser, puis de l'aggraver et finalement, il s'était brûlé.

Cela ne le surprit même pas quand les perles salées vinrent briller sur ses joues, illuminer par la pleine lune. Son cœur débordait, éclatait.

Il ne pourrait plus continuer ainsi, il ne le pouvait plus. Plutôt mourir...

« **Je t'en prie, Shino ! Je t'en prie, ne...** »

La douleur se mélangeait à la peur. Son chagrin explosait en lui, le dévastant, tel une bombe sur un champs de bataille. S'il le laissait tomber, il n'y survivrait sans doute pas.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, son ami -s'il pouvait encore le nommer ainsi- le coupa.

« **Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Kiba.** »

Surpris, il l'observa. Ses larmes se tarirent, moururent sur ses lèvres. Et durant quelques instants, il ne put que le dévisager, hébété. Il croyait que... Il avait cru que...

« **Écoute moi, Kiba. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois. Mais ce n'est pas...**

**_ Tu ne m'aime pas...** »

Il commençait à être agacé par le ton désespéré et désemparé de son vis à vis, ce n'était pas comme sa qu'il le connaissait.

« **Non ! Mais... Tu va me laisser finir à la fin ?!** s'énerva t-il. »

Un éclair, rapide et faible, qu'il intercepta quand même le laissa sidéré. De la peur ! Durant quelques instant, Kiba avait eu peur de lui. Et il manqua de vomir à cette simple idée, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à ce que son ami lui avait dit sur son père.

Il ne voulait pas lui inspirer de la crainte...

« **Kiba...** »

Il voulut s'approcher de lui, le rassurer. Mais une main l'arrêta, le regard fuyant, le brun tremblait.

« **Ne me touche pas !**

**_ Ce n'est pas celui que j'ai en face de moi que j'aime.** »

Il ne pensait pas que son cœur pourrait se briser encore plus, mais maintenant il n'était plus en miettes, il était en minuscule poussière d'étoile.

« **Ce n'est pas le Kiba que j'ai en face de moi que j'aime. Où est-il passé celui si confiant de d'habitude ? Où ?**

**_ Je... ne sais pas...**

**_ Kiba, je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état.** »

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, et il se précipita dans les bras de son... Ami ? Amant ? Petit ami ? Il ne savait plus...

« **Je t'aime, Shino... Je t'...** »

Ses lèvres furent capturés par celle de son homme, et il se sentait bien, là, maintenant, sous les étoiles, dans ses bras. Avec lui...

Il l'aimait, peut être trop. Mais il l'aimait.

Et ça, cette lueur, cet espoir, cette envie, ce désir, ce besoin vital, tout, il désirait tout gardé précieusement dans son cœur. Rester le reste de sa vie, le reste de ses jours, contre lui, contre son torse, sa chaleur.

N'importe où, mais avec lui !

* * *

_ Re coucou ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus et que vous n'hésiterez pas à laisser une reviews, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise ! :) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tellement d'idée sur ce couple que je vais revenir trèèès vite à la charge ! :D_

_Good bye and see you later !_


End file.
